Gas turbine engines include a pressurized fuel supply system that is mechanically linked to the rotation of the compressor through an accessory gear box. The combustor receives compressed air from the compressor and therefore the supply of pressurized fuel and compressed air to the combustor is significantly affected by fluctuation in the engine operation.
Evidence indicates that there is a strong coupling effect between: (1) the acoustic and hydrodynamic fluctuation generated by the compressor and fuel supply system; and (2) the acoustic and hydrodynamic fluctuation generated by the combustor. Combustion instability is introduced into the combustion system by perturbations imposed on the fuel nozzle injection ports by the fuel supply system and by the air supply system through the compressor and diffuser upstream of the combustor.
Objects of the invention will be apparent from review of the drawings and description of the invention below.